Tick Tock
by The Wandering Quill
Summary: "You will feel every second," Grand Pabbie had warned her. But her kingdom was worth it—ANNA was worth it...and Elsa had no intention of letting her die a third time. (canonverse, eventual Elsanna)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Frozen_.

**Author's Note:** I can't give spoilers—because where's the fun in that?—but the summary should tip you off as to what sort of story this will be, as well as the title. If you've read tikitikirevenge's _Insomnia_ for Majora's Mask over in the Zelda section…you should be grinning right about now. But not in the creepy Happy Mask Salesman sort of way.

Unless that's your thing, in which case, carry on. That's cool, I guess. You must be fun at parties.

Or Halloween.

…Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock<strong>

**-x-x-x-**

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go?"<p>

Elsa sounded utterly miserable and fearful even to her own ears as she straightened up from her brief curtsy in the presence of her parents. She barely gave notice to Kai's grunts as the portly servant carried down the monarchs' remaining luggage down the carpeted stairs—her attention was solely focused on her parents, icy blue eyes searching for any indication that they would stay, that they would decide not to go overseas to the wedding in Corona after all.

Her father's hazel eyes softened into a tenderness the princess hadn't seen in years, skin crinkling at the corners. The creases on his brow weren't as prominent or as frequent as before, from what the platinum blonde had noticed over the past month, particularly in the last week or so. The faintest hint of a smile tugged at King Agdar's lips as he spoke.

"You'll be fine, Elsa."

The sheer amount of conviction he held in those reassuring words was staggering, to say the least. It had been almost ten years since anything came _that_ close.

Elsa tried not to gape openly as her mother nodded along in agreement, her blue eyes sharing the same tenderness, warmth, and faith in her eldest daughter as the sandy-haired king standing beside her. "We believe in you," Queen Idunn said gently, smiling reassuringly and reaching out a hand. "And when we come back—"

Elsa flinched away on instinct, taking a step back and hugging her arms around her waist as she hunched in on herself, icy blue eyes wide with fear.

The warmth in her parents' gazes faltered a bit as the smiles gave way to troubled—and…guilty?—frowns. Her mother slowly withdrew her outreached hand, using it to tuck a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, very much like how Anna would when she was nervous. Elsa's eyes began to sting at the thought of her beloved little sister, even as she remained completely still in her defensive position. She did not need to look down to see that tendrils of ice were starting to creep out from beneath her shoes, betraying her anxiety and serving as yet another indicator of her lack of control.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._

Agdar must have seen something in her terror-filled stare, for his troubled expression collapsed into a pained look that made her eyes sting even more, opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish, as if desperately searching for the words he wanted to say and completely failing. Her mother lightly placed a hand on his arm, biting her lip as she appeared to share the same sort of pain as he.

_It's my fault…All my fault…_Elsa clenched her hands into fists as the ice managed to stop spreading. Beneath her indigo jacket and her blue dress, she felt a bead of sweat trail down her back from the effort of reining her powers in. _If I could just control it better, if I could just conceal it…!_

"Agdar…" she heard her mother whisper, pleadingly. "We'll be gone for two weeks. Surely…?"

"Yes," her father answered immediately, his voice choking a little and causing Elsa's eyes to widen even further—she had never seen him that emotional ever since the accident ten years ago. "Yes. Gods, yes."

_What's gotten into them? Are they…? Are they really going to sta—_

Two sets of arms promptly drew her into a tight, desperate hug. Elsa stiffened as the distinct cinnamon and pine scent of both of her parents flooded her nose, Agdar's mustache brushing her cheek on one side, and wisps from Idunn's bun on the other. The temperature in the room dropped significantly as they held her as tightly and as lovingly as they had in those hazy times before Anna was born.

_Conceal it, don't feel it! Conceal it, don't feel it! Conceal it, don't feel it!_

"M-Mama, P-Papa, you—"

She didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. She didn't want to accidentally _kill_—

_Conceal it, don't feel it, conceal it, don't feel it, conceal it, don't feel it, conceal it, don't feel—_

To her horror, Elsa could hear the creaking of ice as frosty tendrils spread across the floor, up the nearest wall, soon to reach the ceiling. Over her parents' shoulders, she could see Kai hurrying to move their luggage away from the ice, his breaths visible as puffs in the air. She shut her eyes tightly as an innate feeling in her gut told her that spikes were forming, increasing her anxiety tenfold and risking the birth of a blizzard from her shaking hands.

_Conceal it don't feel it conceal it don't feel it conceal it don't feel conceal don't feel—_

"You'll be fine, Elsa," her father repeated again and again, almost like a mantra. "You'll be fine."

She wanted this. She wanted this so desperately—the loving embrace of her parents, the reassurance and conviction that had been replaced by wariness, sorrow, and veiled resignation.

_Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel conceal don't feel—_

"We know you can do it, Elsa. You are a lot stronger than you realize," her mother said as she pressed a kiss to her platinum blonde locks, prompting snow to start falling and swiftly gain speed. "And when we return—"

Elsa wanted to believe them.

She really did.

…But in the end, her fears triumphed, and any scrap of happiness she felt at their faith in her was suppressed and denied.

**Conceal. Don't feel.**

There was a low rumble in the room as the ice stopped and the newly-falling snowflakes vanished through sheer force of will the likes of which Elsa had never attempted before.

"Your Majesties…" Kai interjected hesitantly from his spot near the door, his cheeks flushed from both the cold and from hastily moving their luggage. "Pardon the interruption, but you must get going _now_ if you are to arrive for the wedding on time."

He did not add that their actions—despite the good intentions behind them—were only increasing the princess' anxiety and fear.

He also did not add that they had been _extremely_ lucky just now.

Mercifully—_unfortunately, reluctantly, she didn't want them to let go_—her parents released the platinum blonde from their tight embrace, stepping back to look at her with equally parts pain, pride, and guilt.

And if Elsa's eyes weren't deceiving her…the flicker of warmth.

King Agdar gave one last smile, albeit a small one, as Kai began the laborious process of bringing their remaining bags to the carriage waiting outside.

"You'll be fine, Elsa."

* * *

><p>Kai gasped for air as he unloaded the last of the luggage from the carriage, his face flushed from the exertion. He straightened up after setting the chest down on the wooden planks of the dock, the salty tang of the sea biting his nostrils a little as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to quickly dab the sweat off his face. A sizeable crowd of Arendelle's citizens had gathered along the harbor to see their monarchs off, and it would do no good to see a royal servant appear so flustered, which would reflect poorly on the King and Queen.<p>

"Is that the last of them, Kai?" Agdar asked as the ship's crew set to work bringing their luggage up the gangplank. The servant couldn't help but feel envious of some of the more muscled and wiry sailors who took charge of the larger chests, with their navy blue jackets rolled up to their elbows and the top few buttons of their shirts left undone.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the portly man answered as he tucked his handkerchief back in his pocket, inwardly proud that he hadn't wheezed at all…Well, not _too_ much. "All that's left is to wait for the crew to finish their work and to get on the damn ship."

The sandy-haired king cracked a smile at that—a genuine smile that Kai hadn't seen in years since Elsa and Anna were separated. His mood had recently been lighter overall, in fact. "You seem disgruntled, Kai. I'll be sure to reward you for your troubles," Agdar said amiably before his smile and tone quickly turned wistful and serious, placing a hand on the servant's shoulder. "You've been so loyal to us, all these years, and my closest friend. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done for my family."

"Especially for…for talking with Elsa when we're too busy," Idunn added from her place beside him, managing a tight smile as a young sailor, barely at the cusp of manhood, came to organize the remaining luggage into a better formation to make things easier for his stronger crewmates. "I know that she appreciates it, despite all the fear."

Kai never agreed with the separation. He knew why it needed to be done, and he followed his orders despite his misgivings, but he never agreed with the idea. Not even now. The portly servant couldn't fully blame his monarchs—his old friends—for their unintended cruelty and abuse towards such two wonderful girls. A frightened parent, fraught with worry—let alone two—was a formidable and terrible force, indeed. But for Christ's sake, they had been mere _children!_ Children who might as well have been two halves of the same whole, and to have them ripped apart so suddenly from each other…

"It is no problem, Your Majesties," Kai said as he gave a tight smile of his own, stepping out of the way as a burly crew member passed by with a large chest in his arms. "But are you sure you should bring this much onboard? I have the distinct feeling you are overcompensating."

He watched as the young sailor from earlier set to work tying up the smaller chests with rope to keep them together during the journey. Fair strands of hair poked out from under his dark gray newsboy cap, and his clothes clung loosely to his scrawny frame, the sleeves of his navy jacket rolled up to his elbows and exposing the pale skin of his forearms. A small, worn leather satchel lay near his boot-clad feet. _Must be new to the trade,_ the servant thought faintly as a dark-haired sailor with a similar cap on his head and tanned skin came over with more rope to better secure them. _Or the captain's cabin boy…Can I really trust them with the lives of my king and queen?_

"Perhaps we _are_ overcompensating, old friend. Corona has always been a good ally to Arendelle, and we've missed quite a few of their invitations over the years. Attending the Lost Princess' wedding is the least we can do," Agdar's voice drew him out of his thoughts, his smile returning a little before he turned to address his wife. "Since Kai has so kindly brought up the issue of our presents to Corona, would you mind checking to see that our personal belongings haven't been mixed up with them?"

Idunn smiled, kissing her husband's cheek. "Of course, dear."

The brunette carefully walked up the gangplank as the dark-haired sailor lifted the bundle of smaller chests in his arms with a grunt, following after her. His younger companion stayed behind to deal with the last chest, checking to make sure the clasps were secure. The boy mustn't have been too experienced in the hard work demanded by the sea—his hands were quite lacking in calluses. Kai bit back a sigh as he wondered how far the captain's standards had fallen for him to hire such a novice.

The sandy-haired king reached out to place both hands on the servant's shoulders, his brow slightly furrowed and his hazel eyes wistful once more. "I probably don't need to ask this of you, but...please take care of them while we're away. There are no others whom I would rather place my daughters' care in than with you and Gerda." Agdar sighed heavily, guilt creeping onto his weary features—the stress and worry of the past decade had begun to take its toll on his remaining youth. "Especially Elsa. She'll be fine, I know it. I…I only wish we had approached the whole matter differently. Perhaps then, it might have been easier for her."

Kai tried not to express his shock at the king's words, but his eyebrows shot up, regardless. Worried about Elsa's secret getting out despite the king's vague reference to it, the servant glanced briefly at the young sailor waiting with the last chest for a stronger crewmate to come by. He was in the midst of slinging his satchel back on, turned away from them, and seemingly preoccupied with checking that his belongings were still inside. More strands of fair hair escaped from his cap, haphazardly cut as if he had wielded the shears himself.

Elsa's secret was still safe, it seemed.

As if considering the same worry, Agdar glanced over as well. His mouth parted slightly as his fingers twitched, but if he was going to send the boy off with an oath not to mention anything he may have overheard, he thought better of it. Instead, the king smiled wryly as he turned his attention back to the portly servant, allowing his hands to fall to his sides as he took a step back.

"Regardless of how I feel now…my orders still stand."

Kai opened his mouth to protest, to ask for an explanation, but the King of Arendelle held up a hand, his smile softening.

"Please…just take care of them, Kai. Watch over them while we're at Corona."

The portly servant swallowed whatever retort he had prepared, bowing at the waist instead. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Inwardly, however, he resolved to confront his old friend on the matter upon their return.

"I'll be seeing you in two weeks then," Agdar called over his shoulder as he started up the gangplank. "Make sure Anna doesn't go wild with the chocolate while we're away. I'd hate to see my own stash raided in my absence."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Kai repeated, managing a smile at the king as he stepped aside to allow the dark-haired sailor from earlier to pass by. "Have a safe trip!" Agdar matched his smile before he turned away to fully board the ship. Idunn was waiting for him, and she waved a goodbye to Kai, which he returned.

"'scuse me, sir," the dark-haired sailor grunted as he balanced the last chest in his tanned arms. "Watch out—wouldn't wantcha to fall in the water now."

The portly servant obliged, careful to stay well away from the edge. His skin prickled with the sensation that someone might be watching him, and he looked over to see the younger sailor standing nearby, one hand clutching at the strap of his satchel like a lifeline. It was the first time Kai was able to properly catch sight of the boy's face, and he was struck by how young the sailor looked. His messy hair seemed more like a platinum blond now that he thought of it, and striking blue eyes peered out from beneath the brim of his cap. Those eyes averted immediately, as if the boy hadn't meant to stare, and he moved to walk up the gangplank.

There was something…familiar about him.

"Excuse me," Kai called out before he could process what he was doing, somehow finding himself with a hand gripping the boy's surprisingly delicate arm. He couldn't help but wonder why on earth the captain would sign on a boy with such little strength to help with the crew. The young sailor's nostrils flared slightly at the suddenness of the servant's actions, and he lowered the brim of his cap to hide his striking eyes.

"…What's a boy like you doing on a ship?" Kai asked, trying not to sound too rude. "No offense, but you don't seem like the naval sort."

The young sailor smiled wryly at that. "Aye, that would seem so—" _He sounds a bit strange…could his voice still be breaking in? Certainly there are regulations for this?_ "—but I assure you, I know what I'm doing…apparently."

The portly servant frowned, but released the boy's arm, unable to dismiss the nagging feeling that something was…off. That he needed to say something…but what?

"Will you promise me you'll keep them safe? That you'll let no harm come to the king and queen until they return to Arendelle?"

…_Where did _that_ come from? He looks as if he could barely protect himself!_

The young sailor stiffened, and Kai felt goosebumps dance along his skin from beneath his own jacket. Whereas the boy's presence had been barely noticeable before, now, a stronger aura surrounded him. Commanding. In control. Decisive. The young sailor raised his head fully, blue eyes icy and hard from beneath his platinum blond fringe, haphazardly cut.

…And some part of the portly servant _knew._

"I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep them alive. Rest assured, there is no one you'd rather have to protect them on this journey."

Kai opened his mouth to speak, but a few members of the crew were already coming down the gangplank, readying themselves for a last-minute inspection. The dark-haired sailor with the cap was with them, and his gaze landed on his younger crewmate.

"Master Elson, enough dawdlin' around!" he called, gesturing wildly. "The Captain is lookin' for you, and would like to see you in his cabin."

Elson, as the boy was apparently called, turned to give the portly servant a small, melancholic smile. "Don't give up, Kai. Be there for them, when they need it most. _Both_ of them."

And with those parting words, he boarded the ship with his fellow crewmates, a hand reaching into his satchel to pull out a book.

* * *

><p>They wouldn't know until one week later that the King and Queen of Arendelle never attended Princess Rapunzel's wedding. The news had arrived in the form of a letter one afternoon, delivered by an ashen-faced messenger bearing the distinct sun symbol of Corona. The kingdom's monarchs had grown concerned at Agdar and Idunn's absence—for their enthusiastic letters had promised their presence after a decade of isolation—and had ordered for a search party, especially in the wake of a particularly fearsome storm.<p>

Needless to say, pieces of the boat's wreckage and cargo had been found, but many of the bodies had been lost to sea, including those of the beloved King and Queen of Arendelle. As far as everyone was concerned, there had been no survivors.

So with a heavy heart burdened with the loss of his friends, and a letter burning in his hand with all the intensity of scalding iron fresh from the forge, Kai forced himself to knock on the snowflake-patterned door. He did not announce himself—not only did he currently not trust himself to keep his voice calm, but he knew that Elsa had memorized the particular knocks of everyone who visited her door.

…Starting today, two of those knocks would no longer be needed.

"Kai?"

As the door opened to reveal the crown princess—_no…the _Queen_, now_—of Arendelle, as icy blue eyes looked to him with curiosity and the usual fear, as a few strands of platinum blonde escaped from the bun she had begun adopting…the portly servant couldn't help but think about that young sailor and the promise he had made. Blue eyes as hard as the ice the princess commanded, as deep as the sea that snatched his dearest friends away, as…as fragile as a single snowflake lost amidst the flurry of a blizzard.

Elson had sworn to keep Agdar and Idunn alive.

The boy had assured him that he would protect the King and Queen of Arendelle; that there was no one better qualified to do so.

And Kai, in spite of the various factors that pointed elsewhere, had believed in his words.

In the words of a young sailor barely at the cusp of manhood. In the words of a young sailor who clearly had never undergone physical labor. In the words of a young sailor who looked so delicate…yet possessed an inner strength, a commanding aura that the servant would never have suspected. An aura that chilled him to the bone, sent goosebumps crawling up his arms, and burned into him with secret knowledge.

Now Agdar and Idunn were dead, and Elson had failed to deliver on his promise.

"_Don't give up, Kai. Be there for them, when they need it most. _Both_ of them."_

If nothing else, he would accept that.

"…Is something wrong?"

Elsa's eyes had grown wider, the fear slowly giving way to dread, and breaking his heart into further pieces than they already were. She took after Idunn with her looks, but he knew, somehow knew, that she would have her father's bearing once she took on her royal duties. _The youngest queen in Arendelle's history…_

Kai's composure broke as he held out the dreadful letter with a trembling hand. Elsewhere, Gerda would be delivering the same horrible news to Anna.

"Your…Your parents. Th-They never made it to C-Corona."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those of you who haven't read tikitikirevenge's _Insomnia_ and like Majora's Mask, you should definitely try to read it if you have time. You'll probably be less confused with what's going on in this prologue if you do, considering _that_ mechanic, notably in chapter 14. But if you haven't, and you want to keep things sorta fun with the guessing—but then again, it _is_ rather obvious—then don't read it until things become clearer for you.

…But either way, you should eventually read it. :3 This story is inspired by tikitikirevenge's unique use of _that_ mechanic in there. However, unlike in his fic, there is no limit to how many times it can be used...as of right now with what I have planned. I don't know if I might go with a limit. Aside from that, the duration is longer, anyway.

And it seems another fic has beaten me to the punch with this type of story…I really need to find time to get my ideas out. Do me a favor, guys? Please don't give me shit if you think I'm copying off of someone else's fic? Because I literally had this planned a while back but only had time to write it now since the term finally ended roughly a month ago. And I can assure you, this will take a **far** different direction than _Wait, What?_ or any of those types of fics for this fandom.

The parents' views will make sense in later chapters, as attentive readers can already surmise. Subtlety isn't my forte. Like…seriously. It isn't. I'm out of practice, so I apologize in advance.

Review if you'd like—it tells me if there's interest for this story. Although, the fandom seems to be slowing down a bit, so that seems unlikely…


	2. The Little Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Frozen_—that wonderful movie belongs to Disney.

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to thank baku-babe on Tumblr, and whoever's in charge of the ao3feed-elsanna blog for spreading a little awareness for this fic after I got around to putting it up on AO3 as well. I got 4 new Follows here because of it, and 14 Kudos over there! Definitely got me pumped to finish this chapter that's been stewing in my folder since July.

Also, for those of you who didn't come here because of the AO3 link, but rather because of my original upload…Yes, this fic is Elsanna. It will be much, _much_ further down the road (depending on how you look at it), probably by the third. Fourth, depending on how you look at it. I'm sorry I didn't clarify this in the beginning since it was just a possibility at the time, but now that it is a concrete decision, I hope those of you who don't like the ship will leave without a fuss. There are a few non-Elsanna fics out there with this mechanic for you to read, so at least there's that. (Even though those ones disappointed me, which is why I'm writing _Tick Tock_…)

And for those of you who _did_ come here because of AO3/Tumblr awareness…you have a slight advantage over the original Followers in that you know what kind of fic this is from the tags. Although, me mentioning _Majora's Mask_ is a big enough hint already…Subtlety isn't my forte, as I mentioned before. More of that in this chapter.

I just wanted to see more fics with this sort of thing, so I decided to write my own since _Wait, What?_ and _The Past is in the Past_ were the only ones updating at the time…and I wasn't _quite_ satisfied (read: _not_ satisfied in the slightest) with how they approached it. Same goes for _An Alternate Fortune_. The Elsanna fic _Unstuck in Time_ is very promising, however. So go check that out instead and send some support their way. :D

I write what I want to read, so…here I go. Also, reviewer responses are located at the end. If you were confused about the whole _Insomnia_ thing, you might want to check out my answers.

…Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock<strong>

_Chapter 1 – The Little Things_

α

_November 20, 1845_

* * *

><p>Elsa blearily opened her eyes, her dazed mind taking a few seconds to register she was in her study. She slowly raised her head, groaning a little at the stiffness in her neck as something peeled itself off from her cheek and fluttered back down to her desk. Groggily, the Queen of Arendelle directed her gaze in the direction it had fallen, only to see a few papers scattered about the mahogany surface, with a large pile neatly stacked off to the side. Her quill remained loosely grasped in her hand, tip dried out and hovering over a large glob of ink that fortunately happened to be on the corner of a spare sheet of parchment.<p>

_So I'm…almost done…at least…_Elsa thought as she returned the quill to the inkwell, rubbing at her eyes with her other hand. In the privacy of her study, she allowed a rather undignified yawn to escape as she stretched her arms and attempted to ease the lingering stiffness in her neck. Blinking away the last vestiges of sleep, the queen turned to look at the grandfather clock nearby.

She blinked slowly and rubbed at her eyes again, as if that would change the time shown on its polished face.

The clock's hands remained as they were a moment ago.

Elsa leapt to her feet, nearly knocking over her chair as she frantically grabbed for her planner, thumbing through the pages until her eyes alighted upon today's date. She hurriedly scanned through the list, holding her breath as dread steadily rose within her, and her palms grew clammier with each passing second.

_11:00 – review financial reports one last time  
><em>_12:00 – lunch with Anna  
><em>_1:00-3:00 – small meeting with council  
><em>_3:30 – ice skating with Anna  
><em>_5:00 – receive Casper at gate with payment of 300  
><em>_5:30 – security report from Captain Amund  
><em>_6:00 – meet Kristoff at stables for further discussion on ball_

The queen stared at the page in her planner, hoping futilely once more that a certain entry, written in her own elegant script, wasn't what she thought it was.

**3:30 – ice skating with Anna**

She groaned, running a hand through her frosted-back platinum blonde bangs in exasperation as she glared at the clock. The hands seemed to mock her, indicating that it was already **4:50**, and _well_ past the time she had promised to Anna just that morning. 4 months, and Elsa was still having a hard time getting over the euphoria of having her dear sister back in her otherwise miserable life. She honestly didn't want to, and probably never would. She wanted to cherish the feeling forever; to keep it safe in her hands and in the beat of her heart as a reminder that Anna was here, that Anna was breathing, that Anna was **alive**.

_Alive._

_So very much alive._

Elsa almost drew blood with hard she was biting her lip, placing the planner back on her desk and hurriedly arranging the few remaining documents left into a neat pile for later. She then opened one of the desk's drawers, and took out a small wooden chest with a special ice padlock that would never melt. Seeing as the chest contained one of two of her own private funds—the other, and much larger one hidden away in her room—she deemed it necessary to take extra precautions. A quick wave of the queen's hand produced the needed key, which she slotted hastily into the lock.

Her delicate eyebrows twitched in surprise as the lid opened to reveal a bulging pouch resting atop the collection of coins and precious jewels. The payment of 300, by the looks of it. Briefly, she thanked her earlier self for having the foresight to prepare the money ahead of time, although her weary and sleep-deprived mind couldn't quite remember when she had done so. Probably right after breakfast when her mind had been more alert.

_It doesn't matter,_ Elsa thought as her hands worked quickly, snatching up the pouch and returning the chest to its place with the lock secured. _And no doubt Anna will finally step in and insist I take a day off. I've already fallen asleep twice in our recent times together, and this time must surely be the final straw._

The Queen of Arendelle hurriedly left her study, moving faster than she had ever dared to in the halls and startling more than a few servants along the way. While it would take less than ten minutes to get to the castle's gates, the sooner she got there and paid the damn man, the sooner she could find Anna and apologize profusely for missing yet another chance to spend time together. Her duties as Queen demanded much of her attention, especially in the wake of the Great Thaw—the name her citizens had given to her successful attempt in freeing Arendelle from the winter she herself had caused.

_I think Anna called _that_ disastrous event 'the Great Freeze'…How original,_ Elsa mused faintly as she burst through the large double doors of the castle, a loud 'boom' ringing through the courtyard from the force of her push.

Thankfully, there were no citizens lingering around the area, since she wasn't holding court today, and no ice skating or snowball fights had been announced. That, and the sun was beginning to set. Even so, the few guards patrolling the courtyard were able to witness the sight of their regal queen striding quickly down the steps, and across the cobbled square towards the gate, her shimmering ice train fluttering majestically after her and gently catching the soft rays of the sun.

Elsa was certain more than one appreciative look was thrown her way—her ice dresses were certainly the topic of much discussion throughout Arendelle whenever she decided to wear them, according to a very amused Kristoff—but she ignored whatever glances there may be in favor of scrutinizing the visitor standing at the open gates, arguing with a guard.

This 'Casper'—for who else would be waiting at the gates at precisely 5:00?—was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, with skin almost as pale as hers, short, wavy dark brown hair, and a carefully trimmed goatee. His vest was of a simple dark gray material, and his white shirt sleeves were haphazardly rolled up to his elbows, most likely to allow his hands more freedom for his work despite the casual appearance it lent him. His navy blue trousers, however, were neatly tucked into a pair of worn black boots that seemed to have been polished as best as they could.

"I'm telling you, the Queen is expecting me!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we weren't informed of any visitors at this time," the large-nosed guard insisted, a frown forming on his face. "If you wish to see the Queen, then feel free to return tomorrow when she's holding court."

"Nonsense! I'll have you know that she—"

Elsa allowed a small gust of cool air to blow over them as she cleared her throat, ice heels clicking to a stop on the cobbled ground. Two pairs of brown eyes immediately snapped her way, accompanied by visible flinches of surprise. They must have been too caught up in their argument to hear her approaching.

"Casper, I presume?" she greeted the wavy-haired man, feeling the need to be polite to compensate for the rocky welcome…even if she wanted nothing more than to toss him the pouch with the money, and run off to search for Anna.

The man quirked a bushy eyebrow in response, an overly-familiar smirk playing on his lips. His warm brown eyes, however, held a faint trace of uncertainty. "Why, yes…and I presume you are Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" he returned, the lilt in his voice leaving Elsa to wonder if he was being sarcastic or not.

While it was true that she hadn't ventured outside the castle gates for 13 years, reparations for the Great Thaw—more like a certain energetic princess, really—had persuaded her to visit the town at least once a week, if even for a few minutes. The platinum blonde was still having a hard time adjusting to human interaction outside of the castle staff and Anna, after all. Even Kristoff was a presence she wasn't _entirely_ used to, though she _was_ getting rather close.

Thankfully, Anna must have warned him of her struggles, for she noticed early on that the ice harvester took great care to gingerly approach her when the both of them happened to meet without her sister acting as a buffer. While Kristoff dealt with his own struggle in the unfamiliar upper class setting, he never seemed to take offense when her mannerisms became curt and closed off, either.

So with that in mind, there was still a possibility that a few of the townsfolk wouldn't recognize her, particularly the ones living just outside of town—

"You look different," Casper continued in that same overly-familiar way, sending a small spark of annoyance through her. "Ice dresses certainly suit you more than the usual; you should consider wearing them more often."

…Or maybe this man was just being rude.

"I will not have you speak to the Queen in such a disrespectful manner," the guard cut in before Elsa could say anything herself, scowling deeply.

"It is up to _the_ _Queen_ whether or not I'm being disrespectful towards her," Casper shot back, looking surprisingly insulted for someone acting far too chummy with his ruling monarch. And while Elsa found the deference and politeness stifling at times, she did not appreciate the assured tone in the man's voice, as if he _knew_ she would agree with him.

Adding to the growing frustration with _herself_ for having already missed out on her allotted time with Anna, the young queen allowed her aggravation to seep into her next words, brow furrowing as she frowned. "_Excuse_ _me?_ I'm afraid Einar is correct in this one."

Both of them blinked in surprise—one more so than the other—mouths parted slightly, but with Einar likely taken aback by the fact that she knew his name, while Casper…

"I-I see…B-Believe me, I wouldn't have if I had…" the man stammered out, running a hand down his face with a wry chuckle. His assured air from earlier quickly evaporated. "I didn't…Very well. I apologize for speaking out of line, Your Majesty. I merely assumed—"

"You assumed too much," Elsa interrupted with an impatient sigh, holding out the bulging pouch of coins. "Here is the payment, as I noted down. 300, yes?"

Casper's bushy eyebrows shot up as he gingerly took the pouch, cradling it close to him. "I…Yes, 300. Th-That's correct. I just…Thank you so much." He smiled genuinely, and the sheer amount of gratitude in his warm brown eyes incited a flash of guilt for her brusque attitude just now.

_It was just a compliment, after all, even if it was delivered in a less than ideal way. Other townsfolk have said the same thing…And 300 is no small price._

"Well, your services should be properly rewarded, shouldn't they?" Elsa said diplomatically, managing a small—albeit tight—smile as a sort of apology. With the payment handed over, every part of her itched to run; to run and find Anna before her upcoming meeting with Captain Amund could keep her away from sister and strain the tentative bond they were rebuilding. However, her queenly duties demanded that she at least see the exchange through.

The wavy-haired man nodded absently, safely stowing the money away in his pocket. "I hope you've been using it well, Your Majesty. It is my finest work."

"I'm sure it is," the queen answered back, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. She could sense the end fast approaching, every inch of her thrumming in anticipation to just **leave** already, and yet she carefully kept her features schooled into a polite mask. Rude as he may have been earlier, it had been tame in comparison to some of the visiting dignitaries who had dropped by after the Great Thaw.

Einar's lingering disapproval in the deep frown on his face definitely helped things along, as well.

"Well, I best be going. Perhaps use some of this money to restock supplies before the other stores close for the day," Casper said, clearing his throat under the guard's intense scrutiny and angling his body to leave. He nodded his head in her direction, just a hint of that over-familiarity rising up again in the action, but she let it slide.

"Your Majesty."

"Casper."

The wavy-haired man smiled tiredly. "If you're ever in need of a good book, or need some repaired, don't hesitate to visit my shop. East side of town, just across from the White Wolf tavern. I'm open from 9 to 4."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you."

The man chuckled, muttering, "I'm sure you will," as he finally walked away.

Unable to bear it any longer, Elsa abruptly turned on her heel to leave just as Casper stepped out onto the bridge, hastily thanking Einar for his good work as she surreptitiously hitched her dress up a little so as to move faster. She couldn't very well sprint across the courtyard in full view of her guards now, could she? Trained as they were—for the most part, at least—to defend the castle and the royal family, they were just as bad with gossip as the other servants…according to Kai, at least.

Then again, the portly servant had his own fair share of mischief.

The doors had been closed by one of the patrolling guards—for safety purposes, of course—so it took every ounce of her willpower not to throw them open in her haste. Once was enough. As soon as the doors closed behind her, however, Elsa wasted no time in running through the foyer and up the nearest set of stairs, ice train whipping behind her and nearly hitting a fair-haired servant in the face as they emerged from a nearby hallway. Having already abandoned all decorum, the platinum blonde merely continued her mad dash to Anna's room, sparing only a brief apology over her shoulder.

While running in heels would normally be difficult, Elsa had some experience in the field…even though she _had_ been chased by murderous Weseltonian guards up a winding set of ice stairs at the time.

At last, the Queen of Arendelle rounded a corner, hand on the wall to steady herself, and icy gaze immediately alighting upon a familiar door at the very end. As she headed for her sister's room, her pulse continued to race, not only from the adrenaline rush that carried her from the gates to here in record time, but also from the familiar, stifling embrace of anxiety. Anna could be mad right now, or sad, or soldiering on through her pain with a strained smile—none of which Elsa wanted to see. Sadness did not suit the warmest, sunniest person she knew, but maybe a little anger could, given her passionate nature.

And as for 'concealing' and 'not feeling'?

Well…Elsa had far more experience than Anna in that field.

The door was slightly ajar, but Elsa raised a fist to knock anyway, and to alert her presence. "Anna?" the platinum blonde called hesitantly, voice soft and soothing in the hopes of placating her sister. She gently pushed open the door, and tentatively peered her head inside—

"Anna, are you in here?"

—only to meet the startled gaze of a maid frozen in the midst of lighting a fire in her sister's fireplace.

She barely registered cerulean eyes before flames suddenly flared to life, causing the both of them to jump a little in surprise as the fire eagerly lapped away at the logs. Her long brown hair, streaked with gray, hung loosely over one shoulder as the maid crouched near the mouth of the fireplace, taking care to keep the embers from moving too close to the plush rug on the floor. "Th-The princess should be in the gallery, Your…M-Majesty," the brunette kindly informed her in a low, quivering voice, never taking her eyes off of the flames as she placed the fireplace poker back in its stand.

_The poor woman must be nervous,_ Elsa couldn't help but think guiltily as she gripped the doorknob, feet itching to go now more than ever. "I…I apologize for startling you. I should have remembered that the rooms would be tended to for heating at this time."

"I-It's no problem at all, Your…Your Majesty!" the maid stammered out, refusing to look at her as she wrung her hands anxiously—a clear sign that Elsa should get going. "It's not your fault."

The queen furrowed her brow slightly at the strange inflection in the brunette's last words, but a glimpse of the grandfather clock from the corner of her eye immediately sent a rush of panic down her spine, settling in her stomach. 10 minutes until her meeting with Captain Amund. She could already feel the frost humming at her fingertips, begging to be used.

At the rate she was going in finding Anna, she just might have to.

"Of course it's my fault. I promised her we'd go ice skating two hours ago, and instead, I fell asleep at my desk." Despite the time, Elsa couldn't help but chuckle wryly at the maid's words. "How she puts up with me, I'll never understand."

A quiet laugh escaped from the brunette as she slightly angled her body towards the queen, still not meeting her gaze. "I think you do," she said gently, voice remaining low so that Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she had a mild cold, or something. It was the season for it, after all. "Your sister loves you, very much so…and I know that you love her, too. You turned summer into winter and brought it back again with your love for each other. You'd fight for her, and soldier on to make sure she can still smile. So…she would never blame you if you sometimes fall short. You're only human, after all."

_Human…13 years, I thought of myself as a monster. I'd be lying if I said I don't think like that anymore. Granted, it no longer happens quite as often with Anna at my side, but even so…_

"Forgive me for…speaking out of place, but that's something I believe you need to be reminded more of." Sighing, the maid turned her head slightly, and cerulean eyes finally flicked over to meet hers, as if sensing her inward self-deprecation. "Your sister isn't mad, that I can promise you. But you should really go to her…Your Majesty. You have somewhere to be, and it's not here."

Elsa swallowed hard, tearing her gaze away from that calming shade of blue, and nodding in agreement as she began backing out into the hallway, at least attempting a more dignified posture. She didn't need the maid to know how much her words had affected her. "I…Yes, of course. Thank you for telling me where she is."

As she closed the door, she couldn't help but pause, hand hovering over the doorknob as she bit her lip. Did she just imagine that? Or...No, she couldn't have. The platinum blonde shook her head, and ran down the hallway, thrusting a hand forward to shoot a blast of her magic. Ice coated the floor, and she hurriedly skated away, faster and faster towards the gallery where Anna was waiting for her.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't dare do such a thing, but…she was desperate.

And through it all, as she passed by a couple of flabbergasted servants and perhaps even Gerda when her ice arced down the stairs, Elsa couldn't _quite_ get the maid's parting words completely out of her head, whispered so softly she wasn't sure if she had just imagined it.

"…_You'll be fine."_

The last time someone had said those words to her, Elsa had lost the people she cared about.

…And the thought of Anna dying a second time was much too terrifying.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Elsa <em>was<em> fine. Perhaps not the best or the most ideal, but she was fine. Good. Alright.

When she had practically thrown open the double doors to the gallery, complete with a spectacular burst of icy wind and snowflakes, panicked blue eyes had immediately alighted upon the only other person in the room, seated comfortably on one of the settees and smiling up at the painting of Joan of Arc. Anna had been in the midst of recounting her day or some adventure or another, when she had jumped a little at her sister's sudden arrival.

Of course, the princess had immediately noticed the snow and ice, and had rushed over to the queen in a heartbeat, hands grasping hers and asking what was wrong. There had been no trace of anger, or sadness—only heartfelt concern and overwhelming _love_. Everything that Anna had given her since the Great Thaw, and everything Elsa felt she still didn't deserve. The snow had melted at her sister's soothing words, sweet nothings whispered as the platinum blonde tried to compose herself enough to speak past the guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna. I c-couldn't—"

"Couldn't what? You were doing just fine earlier," Anna had cut in, adjusting the queen's hands so that her slender fingers could feel her warm pulse—proof that she was alive and breathing and _right here_. It was one of the few things she knew Elsa liked to do to reassure herself that everything wasn't a dream, and Elsa had felt her heart swell at her sister's thoughtfulness. Anna wouldn't have done that if she was mad at her or hurt, right?

So now, the platinum blonde was faced with teal eyes looking questioningly up at her, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the soft skin of her hands. Elsa felt her throat choke up at the thought of how _she_ was the one who was supposed to comfort Anna this time—not the other way around. The queen focused her attention on the freckles dusted across her sister's nose and cheeks, counting each one until at last, the hold on her throat faded away. Through it all, Anna never stopped her careful ministrations, making sure that Elsa could still feel the warmth flowing through her veins.

"_For the first time in forever…I will be right here."_

There were times where Elsa could feel the full weight of those words, first earnestly declared atop a mountain four months ago, in the freezing confines of her ice palace. And although Anna didn't say them, right now, Elsa could still _feel_ them. Every word, every syllable; even the gentle cadence that only Anna seemed to possess. She could feel them in the warmth of her sister's hands, in those bright teal depths that had always trusted her for as long as she could remember.

Anna was right here.

…And that was all that mattered.

Her sister leaned forward, their foreheads gently meeting, and mixing platinum and strawberry blonde strands together. Elsa's lip quivered as she swallowed hard, trying to find the right words.

Thankfully, Anna spoke up first.

"Was it the council?"

Start with something familiar, something structured. Then work toward the problem. "No, it…wasn't the council." Elsa felt a glimmer of pride at how stable her voice sounded. "Ever since my coronation, I've…had surprisingly few upsets with them."

"So…was it an earlier appointment?" she heard Anna ask as her eyes slid closed, unable to look at those teal eyes any longer.

Even so, Elsa chuckled a little at the memory of her encounter with Casper. "No…a man suggesting that I should consider wearing my ice dresses more often is hardly cause for this much concern."

Ease the tension, lighten the mood. Calm down.

"He could be on to something. Those dresses look _really_ beautiful on you, Elsa…and I know you're happier wearing them." Warm air cascaded over her from Anna's soft laughter as she traced idle patterns on her sister's skin. "What did he want? He didn't try anything _else_, did he? Because if he did, then I take it back."

Elsa shook her head slightly, Anna's bangs tickling her nose and drawing out a small smile from the monarch. She opened her eyes to meet adoring teal, and a slight edge—a promise to hunt down the man and punch his face if he _had_ tried anything with the queen. "He didn't say or do anything…lewd, but it was still surprising to hear someone comment on my ice dresses," she said as she pressed a brief kiss to Anna's nose. "No…I just had to pay him for a service."

"What service?" Anna sounded suspicious, her frowning enough to cause Elsa to press a kiss to her cheek and tentatively pull her in close for a hug. Her sister fell into her embrace readily and eagerly, almost knocking them both to the ground as arms firmly wrapped around her slim frame, and she felt her nuzzle into soft, platinum blonde locks. Elsa smiled further at the summery scent that surrounded her younger sibling, and the beat of the heart pressed against her own.

"A book, perhaps? I honestly can't remember. My days lately have just been filled with so many meetings and appointments, that I'd probably lose it without my planner."

She did not overlook the subtle grip on the back of her dress, as if Anna was afraid Elsa would run away and shut her out again. That the North Mountain would look so tempting compared to the burdens of the crown.

_Oh, Anna…I don't think I'd be able to handle going through _that _again, especially after having…all of _this_ back. I'd sit through all of the stuffy meetings in the world if it means being able to see you again, every day. Even for just a few minutes._

"I'm sorry," Elsa all but whimpered as she buried her nose into her sister's copper hair, finally getting around to the real reason behind her frantic entrance. "I'm sorry, Anna."

The queen very nearly flinched at the words that fell from her tongue—almost verbatim—her mind flashing back to a large ballroom with frost crawling up the walls, and a small, shivering body in her arms.

_I'm sorry I slept through our ice skating session today._

"Hey, hey…no apologizing, alright? We already did enough of that to last a lifetime, remember?" Anna said gently, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down her sister's back. "I don't blame you. Well…not anymore, at least. I mean, I _did_ once. When we were young and all, and you were shutting me out. But for freezing to death for you? I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it means having you here with me."

Elsa furrowed her brow, stiffening in the princess' embrace. "Anna—"

"But, uh…let's try to keep the freezing to a minimum, okay? I mean, wait! No! That is…I'm not afraid of you _or_ your powers! They're beautiful, just like you! Just…you know, if there's another accident, at least we know how to get rid of it! That's not to say there's gonna _be_ another accident, since you can control it _much_ better now, but just in case—"

"Anna," the queen laughed, pulling away slightly to rest her forehead against her sister's once more.

"What?"

Elsa smiled a little as she backed away to look at the strawberry blonde, their hands still tightly clasped together. There was a faint stinging in her eyes as she gazed at her sister, radiating nothing but warmth and trust and confusion and love and—

_She could never blame me. Well…from now on, at least. I need her…and she needs me._

The maid's words came back to her, and her smile grew a tiny bit more.

"I think I'll cancel my meeting with Captain Amund today, late as I am," the queen said softly as she lightly ran a thumb over Anna's pulse. "That way, I can make it up to you. And tomorrow…we'll have the whole day together, I swear. I only have a few papers left, and Kai can deal with holding court in my stead."

Teal eyes widened considerably. "But Elsa, you—"

"It's alright, Anna. Even though the council hasn't given me too much trouble so far, I…I trust Kai more. He's…always been there for me when I couldn't run to you. Before." She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "I don't…_shouldn't_, have to do _everything_ on my own."

"_You're only human, after all."_

"…Just mostly everything."

Anna slipped a hand out of her sister's grasp and playfully slapped her arm. "Elsa!" she admonished with a poorly-concealed smile. "And here, I thought we were getting somewhere!"

Elsa laughed before releasing the princess completely, taking a small step back as her hands began to fiddle with the icy hem of her dress' bodice. The smile faltered as she looked away from Anna to the painting of Joan past her left shoulder, nervous about her next words.

"So…you're not actually mad at me, then? For earlier? I-I swear it won't happen again, if I can help it."

Teal eyes and strawberry blonde hair popped into view as Anna hopped to the side, proudly standing in the way and claiming the older sibling's undivided attention once more. _As if it had ever strayed in the first place…_

"Why would I be? You're spending more time with me now, and that's a good thing in my book," Anna said softly, her lips curling into an oddly shy smile that matched the sudden flush on her cheeks.

"I wish I could spend even more," Elsa quietly confessed.

Arms wrapped around her once more, and she let herself be held; only lightly resting her hands on Anna's waist to show that she wasn't averse to it. She could never have the heart to reject any of her sister's hugs.

"You spoil me, Elsa. Building snowmen, ice skating, bringing in the best chocolatiers, and books from across the sea…" the princess murmured into her ear.

"I don't spoil you enough."

"Oh, hush. You spoil me plenty!"

"I really don't. You deserve…so much more."

_You died for me, after all._

Anna was silent for a moment, and Elsa belatedly wondered if she had said that out loud. If she had, her younger sister didn't show it, save for perhaps tightening her hold around the queen just a little bit. "…I won't say no to tomorrow," the strawberry blonde said at last, sighing loudly. "But I think you should still go meet with Captain Amund. I mean…it's a safety thing, right? That's kind of important."

_You're important._ Even in her own head, the words sounded whiny to Elsa. Truth be told, she'd much rather remain here, in Anna's arms, than in the throne room where the Captain of the Royal Guard was likely still waiting for her.

"Why, thank you!"

…_I hate you._

"You love me. Really, truly, deeply," Anna giggled as she completely pulled away, hands clasped behind her as she looked expectantly at her older sister, lips stretched into a broad, affectionate grin. "And since you love me, you'll go meet with the Captain to make sure he and the Guard can keep me safe, right?"

Elsa offered a smile of her own as she rolled her eyes, trying not to think of how much she missed Anna's warmth already. "If I _must._"

"Elsa!"

The queen leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her sister's cheek…or several, leaving Anna giggling in delight with each one. "I'll go for _you_. Just for you," she said as she pulled away, smiling fondly at the teal-eyed princess. "So…I'll see you at dinner, then? I'll ask Kai to bring in some chocolate for dessert, too."

Anna seemed like she was fighting the grin on her face, and ultimately failing. "I'm still a little full from earlier, but who can say no to more chocolate, right?"

_I should consider posting a guard in the kitchens if she insists on ruining her appetite…and for eating them without me._

"Oh, please. They're for me, not you."

It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes before hooking an arm through her sister's, finally tugging the older sibling out of the gallery, and out into the hallway. Elsa smiled as copper strands tickled her chin from where the princess had decided to rest her head on the queen's shoulder as they walked. Well, strolled, more like. Elsa wanted to enjoy Anna's presence for a little while longer, catching up on what she had missed while sleeping at her desk earlier.

"Aren't you going to be late? Well…later than you already are?" she heard her sister ask, amusement coloring her voice.

"I'm the Queen of Arendelle," Elsa stated as imperiously as she could, only to receive a mild snort of laughter from Anna's end. "And it doesn't help that _you_ are walking me to the throne room, either."

"Oh? Is this your sneaky way of trying to spend more time with me?"

"Isn't it yours? If you _really_ didn't want me to keep him waiting any longer, we would be there already."

The platinum blonde didn't need to look to see the smirk on her sister's freckled face as she snuggled deeper into the queen's shoulder. Elsa hid a smile behind her hand, trying not to flush in embarrassment at their displays of affection around each other as a bearded, sandy-haired servant passed by. Ever since the Great Thaw, she knew the servants had looked forward to seeing the two of them reconnecting once more, and just…bringing life to an otherwise tension-riddled castle that had felt emptier than it actually was.

It was…refreshing. Wonderful. _Freeing._ To be able to draw Anna close without a door in the way. And judging by the fond smiles and happy sighs Elsa would sometimes catch when they thought she wasn't paying attention…the servants felt the same way, and were happy for them both.

…And heaven knows they already have enough gossip to talk about, since she threw all semblance of decorum out the window earlier.

Elsa could only pray it would never reach Anna's ears, for she knew the princess would never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>Captain Amund paced restlessly inside the throne room, absently rubbing a thumb over the pommel of the sword at his belt. He didn't need to see to know that the guards standing watch at the doors were shifting anxiously as well. For all the importance the queen stressed on Arendelle's security, it was strange to see her late for a meeting about it.<p>

He paused in his pacing, a hand coming up to stroke at the bristles on his chin as tired dark eyes swept over to the throne, remembering the day Queen Elsa had appointed him as the new Captain.

It had been a few days after the events of the Great Thaw, which he had been privileged to witness from one of the castle's balconies. Princess Anna had left Prince Hans—_that vile, unscrupulous, scheming piece of shit_—in charge, and as such, the guards had honored her request.

And what a mistake it had been.

As soon as the princess' horse had returned without its rider, and as soon as the search party had returned to Arendelle with an unconscious queen…it had quickly become apparent whose loyalty to the crown was strongest, and whose was not. Amund had been the first to protest placing their queen in a jail cell fit for some base criminal, and had nearly been thrown into one himself when he tried to prevent them from "stopping the witch for good".

Or "the monster," as that devious Duke _Weaseltown_ had called her.

Like nearly all of Arendelle's citizens—because Head Steward Kai and his wife Gerda had _clearly_ been unfazed in the midst of the whole ordeal—Amund hadn't expected the queen to shoot ice from her hands, let alone freeze the fjord and plunge the land into an early winter. And like many, he had grown up on stories of magic—the old tales that spoke of legends and gods, heroes and villains, beasts and fair maidens, True Love and curses.

When Queen Elsa revealed her powers, Amund had remembered the tales told of Skadi, Goddess of Winter. He had remembered the fond smile on his grandfather's face whenever he told fantastic stories of those favored by the gods—of heroes and villains alike.

The foreign duke had called it sorcery; a corruption of the natural, and an unholy force. But Amund had remembered his grandfather's stories. He had remembered the heroes and the villains. And when he caught sight of the sheer _terror_ on the queen's face after that accidental—_yes, accidental_—blast which froze the castle's steps…Amund had remembered the stories his grandfather hadn't told as often. The ones that had made him grow quiet and melancholic, his gnarled hands gripping the armrests of his chair.

For he had known then that Queen Elsa was neither villain nor hero. She was just…_there_. Like a gifted blacksmith so talented at his craft, that _surely_ a god must have been looking over his shoulder, even if he had no greater calling. The fire would heat perfectly every time, the metal would mold itself into the best it could be, and it would never break. The blacksmith was no hero—no knight off to wield his newly-forged sword—nor was he a villain, seeking to use his creations for dark purposes and imbuing them with hatred.

The blacksmith was just…_there_. Forging as he pleased. And despite her royal status…Queen Elsa was just _there_, too.

Which was why Amund had fought against his fellow guards once Prince Hans, the duke, and the current Captain at the time had decided on imprisonment. Thankfully, he hadn't been alone in noticing the distinctly treasonous nature of the whole affair, and half of the guards from the original search party had backed him readily once the words had left his mouth.

They had told him, later when the Captain had relayed orders from the prince and the other _dishonorable maggots_ gathered in that room, of what they had seen atop the North Mountain. They had spoken of a palace made of ice—heartbreakingly beautiful despite the massive snow golem that had guarded its bridge. It had tried to warn them away, had tried to send them back before that green-eyed snake sent it to the bottom of the ravine.

Most of all, they had told him of the scene they had encountered in the highest room of the palace. Of how _Weaseltown's_ men had tried to kill the queen. Of the crossbow bolts trapped in ice, roughly at head-level. Of shots aimed to kill.

Of how Queen Elsa had been a terrified animal backed into a corner.

Amund and those still loyal to the true ruler, those still dedicated to protecting the Royal Family of Arendelle, had rushed to stop that dishonorable Captain and the ambitious rats with him. Unfortunately, they had been outnumbered, and there had been no time to rally the other unknowing guards throughout the town and castle to their cause.

And Amund had remembered each and every one of those treasonous men, burning their faces into his mind.

They had nearly been thrown into their own cells before a great rumbling had briefly shaken the castle. From there, Amund had rushed to the nearest balcony, glimpsing the blizzard outside. He had watched as that blizzard abruptly stilled, as the green-eyed snake stood poised to strike that fatal blow, as the princess threw herself in front of his sword and knocked him back when she froze.

The Great Thaw had occurred not too long after, and the guard had been allowed to bear witness to his queen's magic. The sort of magic his grandfather had spoken of.

He had known he would serve no other but Queen Elsa from that point on, especially when she had dealt with the lowly Captain and his rats. Amund had been surprised to learn that she knew _exactly_ which guards had betrayed the crown, citing them each by name, and their trials—despite having been committed away from the public eye—had been nothing more than a formality for a decision she had already made.

Banishment from the kingdom. It had been too light of a sentence in Amund's opinion, but he scarcely had the time to gripe over it back then.

For Queen Elsa had called for him by name, tired blue eyes wise beyond her years, and piercing through him when she had personally appointed him as the new Captain of the Guard, bypassing the usual procedures and paperwork. There had been a look she had given him that day—a secret held in her gaze that had chilled him to the bone.

"Sir?"

Amund's hands twitched as he was brought back to the present, pulled out of his memories by one of the guards standing at the doors. "Yes? What is it?"

"I can hear the queen heading this way. Princess Anna seems to be with her."

He couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face at the thought of the princess. She alone had provided much cheer at the castle over the years, despite the sisters' unique…situation. Like the other guards and servants, he had been glad to see them reunited, and the love shown on the frozen fjord that day was clear to anyone who bothered to look.

"Ah. Well, that explains everything," the Captain chuckled, moving to clasp his hands behind his back as he stood at attention , preparing for the queen's arrival.

The doors opened not a moment after, and Queen Elsa confidently strode in, a lingering smile on her face. Amund caught a flash of red hair as Princess Anna continued on her way outside, giggling to herself before the guards closed the doors to allow for privacy.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing briefly.

"Captain Amund. So sorry for the delay," the queen said as she walked past him, heading for her throne. Her heels had scarcely touched the first step before she suddenly turned around, smiling slightly. "It seems like an awful waste for me to go sit up there when it's just us, don't you think?"

Amund furrowed his brow, unsure of how to respond. That seemed to be a regular occurrence with the queen lately. "If that is what you wish, I have no qualms with it."

Queen Elsa nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her as she regarded him expectantly. "So…the report?"

The Captain's posture straightened even more, going through his mental list of tasks and duties. "The patrols have been doubled, as requested, and aside from a minor skirmish with a couple bandits to the west, no significant threats have been found within our borders. The new training exercises are also coming along well, and the new recruits are adapting quickly."

"New recruits?" the queen echoed, arching a delicate eyebrow.

Amund nodded sharply, feeling pleased with their progress. "The second round of background checks was completed just two weeks ago, and new recruits were brought in to fill the positions of those recently demoted." He paused, hesitantly offering a small smile. "If I may, Your Majesty, I believe these men will serve you just as well as I. From what I've seen, their loyalty to you is without question. They may be a bit fierce at times with their practices and…gruffer than what you might expect, but their experience is a valuable asset to the kingdom's security."

To his relief, Queen Elsa nodded in approval, even returning his smile with one of her own. "Good work, Captain."

"Of course…I can't take all of the credit, Your Majesty," he replied with a shake of his head, "My fellow guard, Espen, saw to the new recruits himself, and I am not the only one who will vouch for his loyalty."

"That's certainly good to hear. These past 4 months have been…_odd_, I know. What with reparations for the Great Freeze, the problems with Weselton, and the new reforms," the young queen sighed, shifting on her feet, "But perhaps the upcoming ball can provide a reprieve…See to it that Espen knows of my thanks. I'll have to see these recruits for myself once the festivities are over."

"As you wish," Amund answered readily, already making a note to head to the barracks right after. "Now about the security for next week…with all due respect, Your Majesty, tripling my initial proposal seems a bit much. I'm not certain how feasible it would be, considering how the patrols have already been expanded. We only have so many trained men at the ready, even with the new recruits."

The queen blinked once, eyebrows scrunching together. "That certainly sounds…too much, yes."

He couldn't help the frown that twitched to his lips, surprised she didn't argue the case further. He certainly had trouble holding his ground last time…Something cold curled at the base of his spine as a thought he had pondered far too often lately left his mouth before he could think better of it.

"Your Majesty, are you…expecting something that day?"

"…This ball _will_ host leaders and ambassadors of all kinds—it would certainly make sense to increase the usual security…but tripling it would give them the wrong idea, even if it's done with their safety in mind," Queen Elsa carefully answered after a tense beat, a hand coming up to fiddle with the end of her braid. "It wouldn't be feasible."

_That is what I've been saying all this time._ Amund rubbed a thumb over the pommel of his sword, wondering how to respond…again. "Perhaps doubling the numbers would suffice?" he ventured diplomatically.

"If that is what you think is best, Captain."

He couldn't help the quiet sigh that passed through his lips. If he had been in the presence of anyone else, Amund would've already run a hand through his dark hair in frustration. _But the queen is right—the festivities would certainly be a welcome reprieve..._

And still the chill remained.

"I will double the men assigned that day, then," he said at last, "And if worse comes to absolute worst, we always have you, Your Majesty."

The Captain did not miss the way she immediately stiffened, no doubt recalling the events at the mountain, and he inwardly cursed himself for reminding her of that terror. "Your Majesty, forgive my—"

"No, no…it's alright. You're right, Captain," Queen Elsa interrupted, shaking her head. "I have the power to do so, and I _should_ make use of it when the need arises. It's…a logical contingency plan, I agree."

Amund allowed his posture to slacken ever so slightly, managing the faintest of smiles. "Your Majesty, if I may…Your magic is a gift. We've all seen its beauty. The children, most of all."

He only wished his grandfather Ulrik could have been among them.

"But it can also _kill_, Captain," the queen pointed out, a frown marring her regal features. "I don't…These powers of mine…And Anna—"

"Is alive and _well_, Your Majesty," Amund cut in before he could help himself, hoping he hadn't offended her by interrupting. "She is, without question, your biggest supporter, and carries much favor in the town. The people love her, and the people love _you_ too. Yes, there are still…lingering dissenters, but for the most part, they trust you to protect them to the best of your ability when the time comes."

"_If_ the time comes," Queen Elsa corrected him, voice quiet. "I'm hoping it won't come to that."

The Captain gripped the hilt of his sword, tense despite the relief at not offending her. "I hope so too."

_Heroes and villains…and the ones who never asked for them,_ he thought grimly.

"If that is all…then this meeting is concluded, Captain," his monarch declared, turning away to begin walking back towards the doors, her heels clicking with every step. "We will briefly meet again at noon the day before to ensure that there are no immediate problems."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Amund said, bowing to the queen's retreating form as the guards opened the doors for her. The Captain of the Guard straightened up once she had left, hand still resting on his sword as his lips curled into a frown once more.

He still couldn't shake the cold sense of foreboding radiating up his spine.

* * *

><p>Anna set her brush back down on the dresser, idly picking out the few stray strands of coppery hair stubbornly stuck to the bristles. Her mind, however, was far away from the menial task at hand, thinking back to earlier in the day when Elsa had been acting strangely.<p>

_No, not strangely! That would mean weird, or different!_ the princess thought with a vigorous shake of her head, eyes briefly scrunched closed before opening with fierce determination. _Elsa's not any of those! Not at all!_

Her sister was different…in a good way. A good kind of different.

"She was just…stressed over her duties or something. Maybe something came up right after our time earlier," Anna mumbled, standing up to walk over to the other side of her room. Her bare feet felt more than a little cold, and her nightgown didn't exactly offer much protection against the mild chill. The closer she got to her fireplace, the warmer it became, until she finally sunk in one of the armchairs stationed nearby, sighing audibly in relief. Her feet hung over the armrest, toes wiggling in impatience for the flames to do their work in warming them up.

_I guess Elise wasn't the one in charge today, or else she would've left some chocolates on the mantle…_Anna mused in slight disappointment, but smiled anyway at the thought of the generous blonde servant.

_And speaking of blondes…_

"Come in!" the princess called, trying to restrain her eagerness at the knock on her door, and utterly failing if the giggle she heard was of any indication. Her door opened—_gods above_, the notion never ceased to make her heart soar—and Elsa slipped inside, closing it behind her with an unintentional grace Anna couldn't help but briefly envy. A shy smile rose to her sister's lips as she took a step towards her, icy nightgown swishing around her legs.

"Hi."

"Well, 'hi' to you too," Anna drawled out her greeting, propping her chin up with her arm, and throwing a goofy grin in the queen's direction. She managed to hold back a giggle at the light blush that blossomed across the platinum blonde's pale cheeks. "Don't just stand there—get your butt over here!"

She didn't miss the way Elsa rolled her eyes as she finally stepped away from the door to join her near the fireplace. Her sister sat right next to her, and Anna wasted no time in cuddling up to her, cold toes forgotten as she rested her head on Elsa's lap. She nearly purred in contentment when she felt fingers lightly run through her freed hair, unable to keep the broad grin off her face.

"So how's planning for the party going?" Anna asked after a moment of comfortable silence, twisting around so she could look up at her sister's face.

"You mean the ball?"

"Party, ball, it's the same thing."

Full lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Anna, you know it's still a secret for you."

"So everyone _else_ is allowed to know the details but not _me?_" she countered, pouting at Elsa's continued secrecy. "I'd understand if it's for my birthday, but since this is just a…a _business_ thing—"

"It's not _just_ for business," Elsa interrupted gently, her smile growing. "I'd say we're due for a proper party this time, wouldn't you agree?"

Anna snorted, ignoring the half-hearted slap her sister gave her shoulder at the distinctly unladylike noise. "Well, your birthday is next month—why have a random party _now?_"

"Perhaps because a boost in morale would be nice?" the blonde mused, poking her freckled nose.

Only Elsa could make the action look dainty.

So _not fair…_Anna thought as she grabbed the offending hand and threaded their fingers together, grinning broadly when Elsa gave a squeeze. "Tell me?" she pleaded softly, pressing a kiss to those pale knuckles. She watched her sister's shoulders relax, lips curling into an affectionate smile. Elsa leaned forward conspiratorially, and Anna's grin grew with anticipation, pleased with her success.

"…Nope."

"Elsa!" she whined, unable to even enjoy the placating kisses the queen gave to her forehead, feeling a smug smile behind each one. "Ugh, you're such a…a stinker!" The princess brought her hand up to the blonde's cheek once the barrage stopped, pouting.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Elsa teased as Anna rubbed her thumb over her porcelain skin. She hummed absently at that, brow furrowing slightly as she traced a light path from Elsa's left cheek to her temple, the skin smooth beneath her fingers.

_Must be the lighting._ "You're a lot more relaxed than before. Back in the gallery, I mean."

Her heart fluttered when Elsa leaned into her touch. "Well, secretly planning with Kristoff made me more excited for next week."

"Aaaaaaand I'm done. Good night, Elsa," Anna deadpanned as she abruptly rolled away from the queen, landing on her feet and marching towards her bed.

"Anna."

Even Elsa's amused voice couldn't bring her back. Nope, not this time.

The princess buried herself under her sheets and blankets, trying to find a comfortable position before popping her head out from the downy depths like a redheaded mouse in a hole. She forced herself not to grin at the sight of her sister standing beside her bed, practically twiddling her thumbs and no doubt wondering what to say next.

"Anna—"

"I'm in need of cuddles before sleep. What are you gonna do about it?" she declared imperiously, turning her head away. Now out of Elsa's sight, her cheeks nearly hurt from the force of her grin. Her ears picked up the whisper of fabric and a brief moment of cold as the comforter was lifted. A weight settled beside her, arms wrapping around her middle, and Anna swore she could die happy right then and there when she felt Elsa nuzzle into her hair.

"Cuddle you, of course. It would be remiss of me."

The princess giggled, giving up all pretenses as she placed her hands over Elsa's, lacing their fingers together. She didn't need to see to know that her sister was smiling as a comfortable silence settled over them, the exhaustion from the day sinking in.

"Sweet dreams, Anna," Elsa finally murmured into her ear after a while, sounding adorably drowsy.

Anna giggled quietly, closing her eyes to the faint sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace, and the queen's soft breathing behind her. A cool thumb brushed over her pulse.

"See you in the morning…Elsa…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This story won't be _entirely_ serious, but it won't be entirely light-hearted, either. Savor these moments while you can.

Still a few chapters to go before the summary becomes relevant. Also, I'd like to thank Aesla—if you're reading this—a thousand times over for giving me advice on how to better tame the plans I have for _Tick Tock_, as well as bouncing off an idea or two. Still not as highly detailed with my outlines as I should be, and I will probably make mistakes with continuity from time to time, given the immense scale of this piece…but thank you for pointing out some really obvious ones with my planning. It means a lot.

Your cover is also slowly still being worked on whenever I manage to momentarily overcome my art blocks—a friend is helping me learn how to use Photoshop and do cool things with it for when the binary comes into play. I'm sorry it's taking a long time since I'm not as experienced/as productive of an artist as lorelei-lilyprincess or any of the others out there, but it _will_ be done, I promise you. And the theme will still be green, don't worry. :)

Anyway, back to _Tick Tock_…I'm curious as to what theories all of you are having at this point, even though we're just getting started. Feel free to share them! Even though it's kinda obvious. You'll _definitely_ be rereading this chapter again further down the road, so here's a message for your future selves:

_Quite a journey so far, huh? I told you guys planning these things was complicated and made me want to tear my hair out in frustration. Depending on where you're jumping in at, I wonder if you can tell who's who at this point…Ha-ha, which is funny, considering you technically already know who she is. Even now._

I also have a Tumblr by the name of **the-wandering-quill**. It's where I'll be posting WIPs, teasers, sneak peeks, thoughts, explanations, deleted scenes, etc. about _Tick Tock_ and my other works. Y'know, the usual fic writer's blog stuff. So feel free to Follow me on there if you want! Or PM me on here with any questions you may have. Either way is fine.

**Reviewer Responses**

**To xBBx:** You don't need to have read _Insomnia_ to understand—I just mentioned it as inspiration for _Tick Tock_. And by all means, share your theories!

**To SodeNoZangetsu:** Glad to see that you're interested! I'm loving _Sucker Punch_ so far, by the way. :D And I'm sorry my Author's Notes confused you, but as I mentioned in xBBx's reply, _Insomnia_ only serves as inspiration. Unless you mean me being all vague about time travel? In which case…yes. Time travel is the 'mechanic' I was talking about. I keep thinking of 'mechanic' in terms of design or 'game mechanics' since I'm a game development major, so I'm sorry if it came across differently. Perhaps 'feature' instead? I wanted to keep the nature of this fic vague to make people think, and then explicitly state that it's a time travel fic once November 27, 1845 rolls around in-story. But we still have some build up to go through before then.

I also gave myself feels writing about their parents, so you're not alone there. Even worse when I look back at it after watching the Jailbreak episode of _Steven Universe_…

**To Baku Babe:** As I already said to you on Tumblr, thank you for the fic rec. :D I hope you'll enjoy the chapters to come. And yeah…the scene with Elsa seeing her parents off is kinda what happened in the movie…except for the ice part. As well as Agdar and Idunn being super supportive, having faith in her, and sharing a hug.

Kai's scenes, however…are a different story. B) Just know that I plan to—hopefully—sow discord and make people think, much like Alex Hirsch is doing for _Gravity Falls_.

**To Daveorn:** I wanted to hit the ground running for this one, but it took me a bit to decide on how. I didn't want to make things _too_ terribly obvious, but I also didn't want it to be too subtle that people wouldn't start theorizing/thinking it through/getting the wrong idea. So my original plan to start with the events of November 27, 1845 was scrapped, and the prologue I have now came to be.

**To Darthvaderisnotme:** Thanks! And again, _Insomnia_ doesn't need to be read to understand what's going on. I mean, I didn't even write it—tikitikirevenge did—so…It's just inspiration and nothing more. You don't have to read it—it just gives you an idea as to how this is gonna go. I'll have to add a note about this in the next chapter to clear up any lingering confusion.


End file.
